Friday I'm In Love
by embracing-shadows
Summary: Pure fluff, because we all need some every once in a while!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

For Lisa, who asked for snow. This is what turned out. :)

* * *

I couldn't believe that it was this moment that my mind had chosen to finally figure out that I'm in love with him. It was a nice moment and all – beautiful really – it's just that it was so cliché. How could I not have seen this coming? Maybe I was blind; we'll never know.

I'd asked Greg over to play video games, which we did together all the time. The only thing that made this day different from any other was the fact that it had snowed all night, and by the time we both pulled up to my curb in the bright dawn, there was a layer of white covering the whole world like frosting on a cake. I almost made it to my front door when a sudden explosion of cold that instantly started melting down my shirt caused me to howl slightly and dance in a useless effort to shake it off. Greg's laughter burst out in to the silent morning air and I turned to glare at him, him warming his hands from their recent snowball making venture. My glare lasted only so long as it took me to plan my revenge. He never saw it coming either, something for which I was very proud.

My snowball hit him right in the face, exploding in to a white poof before drifting down to settle on the front of his jacket. I broke down in merriment at the look of surprise on his face, but the look was replaced by a sly grin and before I knew it, he was retaliating to my retaliation. Of course, it was to be expected. I mean, we _had_ started a snowball fight when we were both past our thirties. The next thing I knew Greg was rushing across the yard and tackling me in to the thick snow. Clouds of white shot up all around us as we fell back, and the softness underneath me greatly lessoned the blow of Greg's weight suddenly on top of me. And then I looked up at him and I swear my whole world turned upside down.

The morning sun was right above his head, creating a cheesy halo of light around his dyed golden hair, illuminating the chocolate roots. His face was lit up by laughter and his cheeks were rosy and nothing I had ever seen in my life was quite as lovely as him right in that moment. The snow in his hair was melting and it glistened like little crystals. When his eyes opened and his looked down at me those chocolate pools were twinkling and laughing, despite the noise having died down in the back of his throat. His laughter faded in to a simple smile that had my heart beating faster and slower at the same time. I looked back through the years and discovered that my heart had raced for that smile right from the very first time I saw him. And then it all fell in to place and I did the only thing I could: I kissed him.

He didn't look at all surprised as I lifted my face towards his, and when our lips touched I found no resistance. He responded to me with a gentle loving touch that I had to fight not to swoon over. His body settled on to mine a little more and we lay in the snow kissing like it was the end of the world. Maybe it was. At least, it was the end of the world as I knew it, because from then on I knew my life would revolve completely around him and only around him. It wasn't about me anymore, and I was pretty ok with that. Even if it was cheesy and predictable and story-book-cliché. It was everything I had ever looked for, so that kind of made up for it. That, and he was one hell of a good kisser.

So I lay in the snow and let him completely rock my world, then I lay there and gazed in to his eyes until the snow underneath me started melting. When we finally stood up the first thing he did was shyly reach for my hand and twine our fingers together as if saying he wished for them to never come apart. I looked over at him and smiled, letting him know that I wished the same thing. Then we went inside together and played video games, like we'd come here to do, secure in the knowledge that we had all the time in the world to explore the happiness we'd just discovered. In the snowy sunshine. Throwing snowballs. Sometimes love is just as unpredictable as life.


End file.
